C I U M A N
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Ruby dan Sapphire, duduk di dalam kamar. C. I. U. M. A. N. Kumpulan Oneshot Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire)


**Halo, ini Regulus White Dwarf. Ini adalah kumpulan oneshot.**

 _ **Ruby dan Sapphire, duduk di dalam kamar. C. I. U. M. A. N.**_

 **Pairing: Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire)**

 **Rate: T (salahkan Ruby yang kadang liar)**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **yang mengisi liburan. Semua cerita di sini terinspirasi dari gambar yang dibuat oleh shuunsk dan arutem.**

 **Perhatian, banyak kata tidak baku (salahkan Sapphire kali ini).**

 **...**

Itu adalah sebuah pagi yang cerah di Hoenn dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain menikmati pagi yang cerah dan indah ini. Hutan Hoenn yang hijau, sungai biru yang mengalir lembut, dan Pokemon yang kadang muncul tiba-tiba membuat penampakan pagi ini semakin indah. Ada satu orang yang benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya menikmati paginya.

Sapphire tersenyum melihat pemandangan pagi tersebut, duduk di tepi tangga di rute 119, dekat denga Institut Cuaca. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat Kota Fortree. Rumah-rumah berdiri di atas pohon, seperti itulah kekhasan Fortree. Matahari menyinari atap-atap rumah di sana bersamaan dengan daun-daun di hutan itu, juga di pohon-pohon sejauh mata memandang.

Dia memiliki janji akan melihat Matahari pagi bersama temannya, tapi temannya belum datang. Namun dia tidak mempermasalahkan keterlambatannya karena dia memang ingin melihat Matahari pagi tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Kehadirannya akan menjadi bonus. Dan ketika dia terus memandang mentari, bonusnya datang.

"Hai, Sapph!" panggil seseorang dari belakangnya. Sapphire yang duduk langsung melihat ke belakang untuk melihat sumber suara itu. Dia tersenyum setelah mengetahui sumber suaranya adalah teman baiknya yang telah berjanji akan melihat mentari pagi bersamanya.

"Hai, Ruby! Elu datang juga. Gue kira elugakbakalandatang. Pemandangannya bagus banget lho di sini!" seru Sapphire sambil memandang Fortree dari jauh. Ruby hanya tersenyum melihat Sapphire yang tampak senang. Itu, sampai Sapphire memanggilnya.

"Ruby, ayo duduk!" seru Sapphire sambil menepuk tanah di sampingnya, memintanya duduk di sampingnya. Ruby duduk di samping Sapphire, menemaninya menikmati pagi.

"Liat pagi ini. Pokemon terbang, daun bersinar karena butiran embun, rumah-rumah terlihat dari sini, indah pokoknya," kata Sapphire sambil menunjukkan tempat yang dimaksud.

"Bukannya itu Fortree?" tanya Ruby.

"Memang. Makanya gue suka nikmati pagi di sini," kata Sapphire.

"Sepertinya aku harus melihat mentari ini tiap saat. Indahnya tiada tara," kata Ruby.

"Waaaaaah, elu suka mentari pagi juga?" tanya Sapphire, terpesona sambil memandang Ruby yang tersenyum padanya. Ruby mengangguk.

"Gimana kalo kita liat mentari pagi bareng mulai besok?" tanya Sapphire.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Ruby.

"Boleh kok! Ada elu, lebih asik!" seru Sapphire.

"Siap!" kata Ruby, lalu mereka berdua tertawa sambil saling memandang lalu memandang pemandangan pagi lagi.

...

Pagi yang indah di kampung halaman di Kota Littleroot. Sapphire sedang menyirami tanaman bersama Castform milik Ruby, Fofo. Sementara Sapphire menyirami tanaman, Ruby hanya duduk di dekat teras rumahnya Sapphire, melihatnya sambil memikirkan hal random.

Sapphire memanggil Ruby setelah melihatnya ada di teras rumahnya. "Hai, Ruby!" Namun Ruby masih fokus berpikir. Ini membuat Sapphire marah dan memanggilnya dengan keras. "RUUUBYYYY! ELU SADAR GAK HAH?" Ruby langsung sadar karena suara keras itu.

"Eh, Sapph? Ada apa ya?" tanya Ruby.

"ELU INI LIATIN GUE NYIRAM TERUS! BANTUIN KEK!" seru Sapphire.

"Aku tidak mau," kata Ruby.

"Lha, kenapa?" tanya Sapphire.

"Kotor, aku tak mau badanku kotor," kata Ruby.

"AH ELU INI, PIKIRANNYA CUMA GIMANA JADI TAMBAH GANTENG AJA! Ayolah, ikut gue nyiram tanaman. Asik kok! Fofo aja ikut, masa pemiliknya enggak?" kata Sapphire sambil menarik tangan Ruby dan membawanya ke tamannya untuk menyiram tanamannya bersama.

...

"ASSSIIIIKKK! WAKTUNYA MAKAN!" seru Sapphire, melihat Ruby membawa kue dari dapur yang mereka buat bersama.

"Ini dia, kue _Frantic Cake_ buatan kita berdua siap disajikan," kata Ruby sambil menaruh kuenya di atas meja.

"Seneng deh bisa masak bareng! Gue jadi tau caranya buat kue, bahkan sampai kita nyanyi bareng. Pasti kuenya enyak!" seru Sapphire sambil mengambil satu kue dan langsung melahapnya seperti lubang hitam. Dia langsung melompat di dalam duduknya karena merasakan enaknya kue yang mereka buat bersama.

"Aku setuju. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih cocok dengan kodratmu sebagai perempuan," kata Ruby.

"Itu berarti gue harus lakuin hal yang sama ke elu! Gue harus buat elu lakuin hal yang jadi kodrat cowok ke elu, kek main di lunpur, lompat-lompatan di pohon, bertarung Pokemon," kata Sapphire.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Ruby, dengan wajah nakalnya.

"Gue paksa elu!" seru Sapphire, "atau elu harus lakuin sesuatu ke gue biar gue gak perlu lempar elu ke lumpur," lanjutnya. Ruby heran dengan syarat yang dibuat temannya si mata biru itu.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Ruby.

"Suapin gue," balas Sapphire dengan wajah meminta. Ruby hanya tersenyum. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik menyuapi Sapphire daripada dilempar ke lumpur.

"Dasar manja, baiklah kalau itu maumu. Buka mulutnya, keretanya datang. AAAAAAAAAA" Ruby meminta Sapphire membuka mulutnya dan dia memasukkan bagian kuenya ke mulut Sapphire. Sapphire langsung memakan kuenya dengan lahap.

"Enyaaaaaak! Makasih, Ruby!" seru Sapphire. Ruby mengangguk sambil melihat Sapphire memakan kue yang baru saja dia suapi.

...

Ahhhhh, siang-siang yang panas ini memang enak untuk mandi. Menikmati bak penuh air dan merendamkan diri di dalamnya untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh dan menambahkan kesegaran memang sesuatu yang perlu dilakukan pada siang hari yang panas ini. Banyak orang melakukannya termasuk dua orang yang baru saja menikah ini, Ruby dan Sapphire. Mereka berendam di bak mandi di kamar mandi rumah mereka.

"Enaknya mandi dengan suami tercinta," kata Sapphire, manis. Ruby mengelus rambut sang istri dengan lembut setelah mendengarkan ujaran istrinya ini.

"Segarnya, dan lebih nikmat denganmu, istriku sayang," kata Ruby, yang terkadang melihat apa yang terendam di dalam air, terutama dari milik istrinya. Sementara itu, Sapphire meneruskan ujarannya.

"Kau tahu, Ruby? Aku membayangkan ini setiap hari ketika kita mulai menjadi kekasih. Mandi bersamamu sambil melepas penat bersama," kata Sapphire.

"Aku juga membayangkan ini setiap hari. Sambil mengelus rambutmu dan menyegarkan badan bersamamu. Aku bersyukur satu hal yang kusyukuri juga," kata Ruby.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sapphire.

"Melihatmu berkembang, secara fisik," kata Ruby. Sapphire mengangguk sampai ketika dia melihat bagian tubuhnya yang terendam air, terutama dadanya, dia baru sadar apa yang dikatakan suaminya tersebut. Dia langsung menutupi dadanya dengan tangannya dan dengan muka kaget dan malu, menanggapi Ruby.

"Hei, mengapa kau malah memperhatikan dadaku? Dasar mesum!" seru Sapphire.

"Hei, ingatlah, Sapph, kita sudah menikah. Aku tidak apa-apa melihat tubuhmu, kau juga tidak apa-apa melihat tubuhku," kata Ruby.

"Benar juga ya," kata Sapphire, menepuk keningnya sendiri lalu mencium pipi Ruby. Ruby membalasnya dengan ciuman manis juga di pipi istrinya.

...

 _ **Ruby dan Sapphire, duduk di dalam kamar. C. I. U. M. A. N.**_

Bagaimana ini terjadi? Sederhana. Ruby mencium pipi Sapphire, Sapphire mencium pipi Ruby. Ruby mencium kening Sapphire, Sapphire mencium kening Ruby. Ruby mencium leher Sapphire, Sapphire mencium leher Ruby. Kemudian mereka saling memberi ciuman. Mereka berdua saling berciuman saking dalamnya sampai Sapphire menyerah dan berbaring di bawah Ruby. Ciuman mereka panas, dalam, dan nikmat, bakan lidah mereka berdua saling beradu sampai mereka berdua hampir kehabisan napas. Setelah tubuh mereka meminta mereka untuk berpisah untuk mengambil oksigen, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengambil napas sambil terengah-engah. Di dalam napas mereka, Ruby menawarkan Sapphire langkah berikutnya.

"Bagaimana, Sayang? Lanjut?" tanya Ruby. Sapphire yang merah, semerah Ruby, menjawab sambil terengah-engah.

"Buatin gue melayang, nakal," jawab Sapphire. Kemudian mereka saling berciuman lagi, semakin panas, dalam, dan nikmat. Bahkan lidah mereka berdua beradu saking liarnya mereka berdua.

 _ **Yang terjadi berikutnya hanya Arceus dan mereka berdua yang tahu.**_

...

Malam datang menyingsing. Matahari kembali ke tempat tidurnya, begitu pula dengan Pokemon dan manusia di tempat di mana malam terjadi. Mereka bersiap untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, termasuk Ruby dan Sapphire.

Sapphire baru saja selesai dari urusan kamar mandinya ketika dia melihat Ruby sedang mendengar sesuatu dengan _earphone_ -nya dari telepon genggamnya. Karena penasaran, Sapphire memanggil Ruby dengan tepukan lembut di pundaknya. Ruby melepas _earphone-_ nya dan melihat ke arah Sapphire.

"Sudah selesai di kamar mandi, Sapph?" tanya Ruby. Sapphire mengangguk, lalu bertanya, "Dengerin lagu apa?"

"Lagu jazz santai pengiring tidur. Kau mau dengar?" tanya Ruby.

"Gue penasaran. Boleh deh," kata Sapphire, lalu Ruby mengatur rambut yang menutupi telinga pasangannya dan memasang satu _earphone_ ke telinga Sapphire dan satunya ke telinganya sendiri. Sapphire yang mendengarkannya langsung menikmati lagunya, begitu juga dengan Ruby. Ketika lagunya selesai, Sapphire menanggapi.

"Putar lagi dong, Ruby," pinta Sapphire. Ruby mengangguk dan menyalakan lagunya lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sapphire menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Ruby dan Ruby menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Sapphire. Mereka tertidur nyenyak, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang tersenyum. Lagu yang mereka putar akhirnya berakhir dan mereka pergi ke alam mimpi indah mereka bersama.

 _ **Selamat malam, Ruby.**_

 _ **Selamat malam, Sapphire.**_

 _ **Selamat malam, Ruby dan Sapphire.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Selesai**

 **Salahkan Ruby, dia liar. Kalau kulanjutkan panasnya mereka, aku akan melanggar rate. Maksudku, kalau aku bisa mengambil perkataan Emerald, "CEPATLAH KALIAN MENIKAH, KALIAN BERDUA PASANGAN PANAS!"**

 **Sebagai referensi, untuk oneshot terakhir, silakan dengarkan lagu Bab Acri berjudul** _ **Sleep Away.**_ **Ini lagu** _ **default**_ **di sistem Windows 7.**

 **Kritik dan saran ditunggu. RWD, keluar.**


End file.
